Lost Light
He had a mixture of reactions. Some were excited upon his return, others gave him a look of grief, and others actively cursed his names as he floated carelessly throughout the village. It was in a bustle of activity as banners rained from the homes of the jovial, and the children played in the streets freely. The village was in high spirits, and for good reason: Hokage's day was a national holiday for Konohagakure, and was once they took very seriously. Sannoto had chosen to return just to celebrate with others on this jovial occasion. The last time he had arrived to Konoha, it was for his daughter's funeral. He still blamed himself for it, but it was a promise to her that he would return once each year, and in the village's time of need. She loved Konoha, perhaps more than anyone he ever knew, and if wanted to reinforce her efforts. "Hey, mister!" a young voice called out to Sannoto. Jumping along Konoha's many rooftops in an attempt to keep up with the levitating shinobi was a youn gray haired boy, one that couldn't have any older than twelve. He wore a well polished headband, baring the crest of the village on the front. His deep brown eyes were looking up longingly at Sannoto, almost gleaming. "Mister, who are you? How are you doing that?" Sannoto gave the child a look of confusion. "Tobi...?" He paused, analyzing every feature of the child. A familiar chakra flushed over him. Ignoring Kaito's question, Sannoto floated upwards towards the white-haired child, squinting as his face drew nearer. "What's your name?" The young boy looked up at Sannoto in awe. More often than not the boy found himself ignored by his elders, deemed not worthy their time. To be acknowledged by a shinobi so cool as to posses the ability to fly sent waves of delight through the young boy's mind. "My name is Kaito Hisakawa." the boy stated proudly. Jabbing his thumb up to point at his polished headband, Kaito followed his name by stating equally proudly "Genin of Konohagakure!" Kaito walked up the the edge of the rooftop, wanting to get a closer look at Sannoto. Kaito began moving his head to either side of Sannoto's body, looking over every inch of the man. "How are you doing that mister? Are you really flying? I thought walking on water was cool, but this is amazing!" "I'm Sannoto." He stopped there. Having been born only a few short years after the catastrophe that was the Era of the Warring States, despite his birth taking place within the safety of a hidden village, the effects and mannerisms of his parents passed on. One was to never share their last name; Sannoto hadn't abandoned that even in this day and age. "And, this is just a trick I learned a while ago." His answer was perhaps less than satisfactory. Though, it was almost obvious he was moving past it. "Who are your parents, Kaito?" "Oh." the smile on the boys face melted away at the question. "I never knew my father. He left when I was young, and my mother died a few years ago. But my great grandfather was Tobirama Senju! The other kids don't believe me, but I'm telling you Mr. Sannoto, it's the truth." Category:Rebirth Shards